1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of tapping attachments and more especially a tapping attachment that is particularly adapted for use with machines adapted to numerical computer control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior art includes U.S. patents of the herein inventor U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,397,588; 3,717,892; 3,946,844; 3,999,642; 4,014,421; and, 4,029,429. The foregoing patents disclose various improvements in tapping attachments and generally reflect the state of the art in respect of related type tapping attachments.
Contempory advances in the art of automation have included automatic numerical computer control of machines and/or equipment with which tapping attachments are used for tapping, that is, the preparation of threads in previously drilled holes. At times the use of a number of different attachments is required for different types of work and/or work pieces that may require that the tapping be done with the work piece in different positions. Manual interchange of attachments is, of course, tedious and time consuming.
Modern numerical computer controlled equipment may have associated apparatus in the form of an automatic tool changer by means of which different tools, including tapping attachments can be automatically inserted or mounted. Such automatic tool changers can, of course, take different forms as contemporarily known.
To meet the needs of such modern contemporary equipment there is a need for an attachment having a variety of capabilities, and a very short length. Particularly, the art has been lacking in an attachment of shorter length, incorporating adjustable tension, compression and releasing means.
The herein invention, a preferred form of which is described hereinafter in detail, seeks to fulfill the need in the art as identified above and to overcome the lack of needed capabilities in presently known attachments.